Lucky Gets Sick
by ChocolateBar2013
Summary: Lucky gets sick just before a mission! Who will lead in his absence?
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Gets Sick-Chapter 1

"ACHOOOO!"

The sneeze echoed throughout Shelter 17, threatening to collapse the cleverly hidden underground tunnels that made up the Pound Puppies branch. Lucky, the leader of said branch, was curled up on the floor, no pun intended, sick as a dog.

Cookie, one of the only females in the organization, approached Lucky and put a paw on his forehead.

"I think you have a fever, honey." She concluded.

Lucky groaned and rolled over. He knew he was ill, yet didn't want to miss out on their latest mission. What was a dog to do?

"It's fine, Cookie." Lucky responded. "I'll tough it out. Besides, the others need me to lead the mission."

But Cookie thought otherwise. She brought Luck to his feet and walked him home.

Lucky walked into his puphouse and lay down.

"What about the mission? Who will lead while I'm gone?" Lucky asked.

"You let me worry about that and focus on getting better." Cookie responded.

She sang Lucky a lullaby, and the mixed breed was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dot raced out of school the minute the bell rang. She couldn't wait to play with her dog, Mr. Chewy McFluffster.

She did her homework, and ran outside.

"Let's play, Mr. Chewy McFluffster!"

Dot rang to the doghouse to find Lucky asleep, also noticing that he looked sick.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Chewy McFluffster?" She asked.

Lucky shook his head.

Dot ran inside and told Mrs. Henderson that Lucky was sick.

"Oh dear. We better take him to the vet." She decided, looking for the pet carrier.

Lucky whimpered. He dreaded the pet carrier almost as much as his current condition.

Dot patted Lucky on the head.

"Don't worry, Mr. Chewy McFluffster. It'll be ok." She reassured.

("I hope.") Lucky thought as he was lifted into the pet carrier, beginning the drive to the vet.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky Gets Sick-Chapter 3

The Henderson's arrived at the vet. Mr. Henderson removed the carrier from the trunk and carried it inside.

Lucky sneezed, attracting the attention of everyone in the parking lot.

"Gesundheit, boy." Mr. Henderson said.

He walked into the vet's office and explained the situation to the receptionist.

TIME SKIP

When it was finally Lucky's turn, he hopped onto the table and immediately lay down.

'Oh dear.' Dr. Trudy thought. 'This is serious.'

She checked Lucky's vital signs. Detecting no irregularities, Dr. Trudy decided to investigate Lucky's condition.

After an hour, she came to a conclusion.

"He has a cold. He'll be back to his old self with rest and plenty of fluids." Dr. Trudy informed.

"Thank you!" Dot yelled happily, hugging the veterinarian. This made Lucky smile. To see Dot's worries during the car ride finally alleviate, especially since he couldn't verbally reassure her in her parent's presence, brought him greater joy than Cookie's beauty.

Lucky felt Dr. Trudy lift him from the floor and place him in the pet carrier on the table.

'She's stronger than she looks. *sigh* Just like my Cookie.' Lucky thought.

The carrier was placed beside Dot's car seat, and the drive home began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 4th! Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while. I was on vacation so I didn't have a lot of Internet access. I'll try to go on an uploading spree. If the font is too small, that's because I copied and pasted the chapter. Enjoy! :) (UPDATE: Apologies about the coding, I emailed the last 3 chapters to myself and copied/pastedd them from there. I'm fixing it little by little.)**

Meanwhile, back at Shelter 17, everything was going awry-The FKD was destroyed, Niblet was eating all the food, in summation, Shelter 17 was in shambles without Lucky's direction.

Cookie re-entered the cavern to find it a mess.

"Did a tornado blow through here?" She asked rhetorically.

"Nope!" Niblet smiled and kept eating.

"She was being rhetorical, bone breath." Squirt retorted.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CLEAN THIS UP!" Cookie ordered.

Everyone got right to work cleaning while Strudel and the squirrels repaired the FKD.

Meanwhile, on the surface, another pup had arrived at Shelter 17-a bouncy female German Shepherd named Bounce who could give Agatha McLeish's puppy Rebound a run for her kibble.

Cookie approached her.

"Hi there, honey! My name is Cookie. What's your name?'

The puppy giggled. "I'm Bounce!"

"Finding your perfect person should be a snap. Come with me, Bounce."

Cookie led Bounce to the secret tunnels, and Strudel fired up the newly repaired Free Kid Database.

A match was found almost instantly- Brooke Gardener, age 12. Friendly, energetic, and loves bugs.

"I love her!" Bounce exclaimed happily. "When is she coming?"

"Soon, buttercup. We'll call her parents and arrange the adoption." Cookie replied.

After the call was made, everyone went to the surface so Bounce could get adopted.

A vehicle pulled in, and a family exited. Bounce recognized her new owner immediately, and begin bouncing happily.

"Brooke ran over to the gated area and looked at all the dogs. Then, she saw Bounce.

"Mom, I've decided which one I want!" Brooke exclaimed, running to her mother.

"That's great, sweetie! Which one do you want?" Mrs. Gardener asked.

"This one, Mom! Her and I were made for each other!" Brooke replied, pointing to Bounce.

Cookie approached Bounce with a house shaped tag in her mouth.

"Remember, Bounce, Once a Pound Puppy, always a Pound Puppy."

Cookie attached the tag just as the Gardener family finished the paperwork.

Bounce ran out of the gated area and into Brooke's arms

The Gardeners entered the car with Bounce next to Brooke.

The car left, leaving the Pound Puppies at Shelter 17 satisfied that they could add another adoption to their impeccable record.


	5. Chapter 5

After a fun filled day at school, Dot did her usual post-school routine, then went to check up on Lucky.

"Are you starting to feel better, Mr. Chewy McFluffster?" Dot asked.

Lucky nodded, and stood up.

The two of them played until they fell asleep sharing a blanket.

Mrs. Henderson came outside with snacks for Lucky and Dot only to find them asleep.

She set the snacks on the patio and took a picture.

Mr. Henderson comes out upon hearing the shutter click.

"Honey, look! Isn't that sweet?" Mrs. Henderson said.

"Yeah. We should print that out and frame it." Mr. Henderson replied.

Mrs. Henderson nodded, then went over, scooped Dot up, and tucked her in.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky was back at work within quite possibly one of the busiest weeks in Pound Puppy history-adoptions were at a rate of 15 pups/day!

By the time Sunday had rolled around, Strudel had to install a fan in the FKD to prevent it from overheating!

Lucky and Cookie became a couple after 2 months due to the former confessing to the latter.

"Life couldn't be better for Bounce and Brooke, who are getting along amazingly.

Unbeknownst to the Pound Puppies, a certain canine leader was watching them from a rooftop.

"I'll get my happy ending. *sigh* eventually."

Ace hopped off the rooftop and back to Shelter 71.


End file.
